


Flower Child

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: I'll Make You A Deal [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, punk!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks so cute with flowers in his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Child

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love the idea of jack with flowers in his hair

It was an unusually warm day as Mark sat with Jack and Violet, soaking up the sun in the grass near the middle of campus. They'd decided to do homework outside for a change, Violet insisting on soaking up the sunlight and enjoying the warm weather while it lasted. Mark smiled idly, sitting up to stretch after hunching over his textbook for the better part of an hour.

He smiled as he sat back, looking over his friends. Violet sat with legs crossed in front of her, leaning back with a smile as she soaked up the sunlight. She opened her eyes and smiled back at Mark before looking over at Jack, her smile growing into a smirk. Mark turned to see why she was smiling, his own grin growing at the sight.

Jack was sleeping on his back, his usually spiked hair in soft waves. His breathing was slow and even, one arm cushioning his head with the other tossed carelessly across his stomach. Mark couldn't help the fond smile that settled on his face, sitting back a little as he watched the easy rise and fall of his chest, the way his nose scrunched up when his hair brushed his face. His grin grew when he got an idea, starting to pluck the tiny flowers that surrounded them as Violet nudged Jack gently, trying to wake him up.

Mark finished his little project before Jack woke up, setting it beside him out of Jack's line of sight before leaning over to tap him more firmly.

"Jack. Come on Jack, at least pretend to study," he grinned, shaking his shoulder until his long lashes fluttered open, revealing bright blue eyes that still made Mark's breath catch in his throat.

Jack blinked sleepily, yawning before pushing himself up, rubbing his eye blearily. "How long was I out?" he muttered, his accent seeming more defined in his sleepy drawl.

"Not long. Half an hour, maybe," Mark shrugged, the Irishman nodding as he sat up, knees bending and elbows coming to rest on top of them, slumped forward with droopy lids and messy hair. Mark grinned, grabbing his phone and taking a quick picture before he noticed, setting it back down in the grass as he turned his attention back to his book.

He tried getting back to studying, but as soon as he heard Jack's quiet, sleepy mutterings he couldn't seem to focus on anything else but the sound of his voice, still rough from sleep. He looked up to see Jack leaning over slightly, talking to Violet as she spoke quietly, pointing something out in her textbook. Mark grabbed his little project and quickly leaned over and set it on top of Jack's head, making him pause as he looked to Mark before looking up, as if he'd be able to see what Mark had done.

Violet grinned, immediately going on about how cute it was as Jack frowned, seeming more surprised and confused then anything else. On top of his soft green waves sat a flower crown, white and yellow flowers poking out from his hair in a halo. Mark grinned as he took another picture, showing it to Jack. Mark was surprised and relieved when Jack smiled, looking over the photo with raised eyebrow.

"I dunno if it's really my style," he said, dipping his head as if to pull it off. Violet and Mark immediately stopped him, Violet saying he looked "like, totally adorable". Jack seemed a bit embarrassed by the compliments but left it on anyway, giving Mark a quizzical look before Violet caught his attention again.

Mark sat back and smiled as the two talked, seeming to have given up on studying for now in favor of talking idly, laughing at a joke Jack made. Mark couldn't help but grin as they all laughed, taking a picture of Jack smiling with his flower crown, sunlight beaming down on him. Mark saved the picture immediately, setting it as his background with a grin before setting it back down and leaning in to join in on the conversation.

Eventually they got back to studying, Mark completely engrossed in his reading as Violet and Jack whispered quietly. He heard Violet's hushed giggle and smiled, looking up to see Jack suddenly leaning very close, making him freeze in place, face warm. He swallowed, his breath completely gone as he felt Jack brush some of the hair off his forehead and set something behind his ear before leaning back again. Mark blinked, willing his neck and cheeks to cool down and his heart to stop hammering against his ribcage, feeling for whatever Jack had put behind his ear.

He felt something soft, realizing it was a flower much like the ones he'd put in Jack's hair. He looked to Jack, who gave a small shrug, looking almost nervous. "Now we match," he replied, making Mark’s heart jump in his throat when he smiled shyly. He nodded dumbly, tongue suddenly feeling too heavy to reply as Violet giggled.

"You guys are, like, the cutest couple ever. Here, get your cute butts over here, I gotta send a picture to Iesha," she grinned, pulling out her phone and scooting close to Jack. "Mark, go sit by Jack, you two are adorable together," she smiled, Mark willing his blush to die down as he nodded, scooting over and squeezing in next to Jack. Violet squeezed in beside Jack, who leaned back a little, ending up with his head on Mark's shoulder, his back against his chest. Mark willed the butterflies in his stomach to settle, putting an arm around Jack's shoulders, ducking a little to get in the shot.

"Okay guys, say 'flower power!'"

"I'm not fuckin sayin that," Jack muttered, causing Mark to blurt out a laugh. Soon all of them were giggling, Violet snapping the picture as they laughed, Mark's arm around Jack's shoulders and flowers in their hair. Violet pulled her phone toward her to check the picture, grinning brightly before showing it to Jack and Mark.

"You guys are so freaking cute," she beamed, soon tapping away, most likely sending it to Iesha.

"Do you think you could send me that?" Mark asked, Violet grinning in return. "Sure thing. Just let me finish this.. there," she grinned, Mark's phone soon buzzing in his spot a little ways away. He grabbed it, unlocking the screen and finding a new message from Violet of the photo with the caption 'out with my boys!' He grinned, saving the photo before clicking out of his messages, surprised when Jack pointed to his phone and, more specifically, his background: the shot of Jack smiling with flowers in his hair and sunlight filtering behind him in a halo.

"That's a little gay, don't ya think?" he asked, one bushy eyebrow raised with a slight smirk on his face, making Mark's cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"You're gay," Mark retorted, making Jack snort out a huff of a laugh.

"Well, _yeah_ , obviously," he smirked, making Violet snort out a sudden loud laugh, all of them soon dissolving into loud laughter. Mark hunched over as he laughed, leaning against Jack's shoulder as they giggled, Mark almost falling over with the force of his laughter.

After several minutes their laughter finally died down to occassional giggles and quiet chuckling, Mark almost having to force himself to sit up and stop leaning against Jack's shoulder, the smell of his cologne and the sound of his laugh and steady heartbeat intoxicating and soothing. Eventually the three gave up on trying to study, grabbing their books and heading back to the dorm, joking and talking the entire walk.

When they finally got to their hall Violet smiled, hugging both of them before heading back to her room. Jack and Mark continued to their room, Mark opening the door for Jack and shutting it behind them, switching on the light and setting his books down. He was heading for his bed to take off his shoes and pull off his hoodie when he felt like someone was watching him, turning to find Jack with his phone in front of his face. Mark smiled, hearing the snap of a photo as Jack smiled, tapping at his phone a while as Mark headed over to see the picture.

Jack pulled up the photo: Mark giving a small grin, a bright yellow flower sitting amongst his dark hair. Jack tapped a couple things on his phone with a grin, showing Mark that he'd set his background as the photo he'd just taken, leaving a huge grin on Mark's face and his heart doing happy flips in his chest.

"Gayyy," Mark drawled, smirking as Jack grinned back.

"You know it, baby," he teased, toeing off his sneakers and flopping onto the bed to grab his headphones, both of them smiling as they settled in for the rest of the night 


End file.
